Coeur noyé
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Un coeur noyé peut apprendre à nager, quelque soit son propriétaire et son maître-nageur. Il n'y a aucune raison de perdre espoir. !Pernico


Je tiens à m'excuser par avance si je massacre les personnages car ma première lecture de cette série date d'il y six ans, et oui, le dernier tome de Percy Jackson est sortit il y a aussi longtemps que ça. Je compte bien sûr palier à ce manque dans un futur proche, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce petit couple lors d'un défis pour la Nuit des Lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Me voila donc avec le thème "aimer à la folie" et les mots fleurir, coeur et fragilité.

Vous aurez donc bien compris que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que le rating M est mérité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nico était face à la tombe de Bianca, silencieux. Il venait régulièrement s'asseoir ici pour **refleurir** la tombe de sa sœur. Quand elle était morte, n'avoir aucun endroit pour se sentir plus proche d'elle l'avait rendu tellement triste, qu'il avait décidé de créer une tombe fictive, à côté de Venise, pour se rappeler de l'endroit où ils étaient nés. Elle était presque la seule à qui il parlait de ce qui lui tenait à **cœur**. Il n'avait pas à craindre de jugement d'une croix en bois…

Avec un soupir, il se prépara à repartir. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien dit. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête et il était incapable de les faire sortir en phrases ordonnées. Ça faisait deux mois que Percy et Annabeth s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord après avoir réalisés qu'ils se comportaient comme des amis et non comme des amants. Et puis la jeune femme s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Will ces derniers temps, il aurait été dommage qu'elle rate une occasion d'être heureuse. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il s'était sentit extrêmement heureux de l'apprendre. Depuis, Jason ne cessait de le pousser à se rapprocher de Percy et ne ratait aucune occasion de leur faire passer du temps tous les deux.

Pendant les deux ans de relation de Percy et Annabeth, il avait essayé de l'oublier par tous les moyens, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le fils de Poséidon lui souriait et lui demandait de ses nouvelles, quelque soit son attitude envers lui. A cause de cette attention qu'il lui portait, il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux de lui à chaque fois. Maintenant, ses sentiments étaient si forts que rester loin de lui où le voir sans pouvoir le toucher était douloureux de façon presque physique.

Lentement, il glissa des les Ombres pour rejoindre le Camp des Sang-mêlés où il était censé passer les deux mois d'été.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Jason lui tombait déjà dessus. Le garçon avait comme un sixième sens pour savoir quand il allait rentrer.

\- Tu tombes bien, on allait se baigner au lac. Viens avec nous !

Nico pinça les lèvres avec un soupir mais le suivit sans rien dire. Lutter ne sévirait à rien, par contre il arriverait surement à se faire assez discret pour disparaitre quand ils seraient tous dans l'eau.

Au bord du lac, il salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir sur le sable, à quelques mètres du bord. Personne ne lui proposa de les accompagner dans l'eau. De toute façon, il aurait refusé.

En fait, il resta plus longtemps que prévu à les regarder s'amuser. Enfin, plutôt à regarder Percy torse nu, tellement agile dans les vagues qu'il échappait à tous ceux qui essayaient de l'attraper. Sans même s'en rendre compte, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup le voir aussi heureux, il en était presque au point de regretter de ne pas être avec eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme était sortit et s'avançait vers lui. Il sursauta quand il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Même avec cette température là tu arrive à garder ta veste… dit-il en faisant référence à sa veste d'aviateur qu'il portait tout le temps.

Nico haussa les épaules et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les entourer avec ses bras. Ce n'était peut être pas habituel, mais il n'avait pas chaud.

\- En même temps, continua-t-il, je suppose que dans les Enfers il fait beaucoup plus chaud que ça.

Le brun lui lança un regard admiratif tout en rougissant légèrement. Il était la première personne à le deviner. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se força à détourner ses yeux de lui pour ne pas fixer son corps ou ses lèvres de manière suspecte.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir dans l'eau avec nous ?

\- Non. C'est bon.

Percy ne sut plus quoi dire. Nico était adorable, mais ne se laissait pas approcher facilement. Annabeth le poussait à insister un peu plus quand il lui parlait mais il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Alors il se contentait de rester à côté de lui, sans rien dire, il espérait simplement que sa présence l'aidait à apaiser la solitude qu'il sentait en lui.

De son côté Jason regardait les deux garçons échanger quelques mots et soupirait de concert avec Annabeth. Moins dégourdit que ses deux là, il ne connaissait pas. Il se devait de les aider. Surtout Nico qu'il voyait s'enfoncer de plus en plus tant il était malade d'amour pour Percy. Il donna un petit coup de coude à la fille d'Athéna pour qu'elle arrête de flirter avec Will et regarde ce qui se passait sur la plage.

\- Ooh, fit-elle en souriant.

\- On devrait les aider, quand même…

\- Oui, sûrement.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Jason se précipita hors du lac pour courir jusqu'à être à la hauteur des deux demi-dieux. Nico lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire goguenard avant de l'attraper d'un coup pour le porter jusqu'au lac. Il fallu quelques secondes au jeune homme pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait lui faire et il se mit à se débattre pour ne pas toucher l'eau.

Puis il entendit Percy glousser à côté d'eux et réussir d'une façon mystérieuse à lui retirer sa veste alors qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens. Quelques secondes après, Jason le laissa tomber dans l'eau dans laquelle il atterrit avec un cri. Il ressortit en crachotant, l'air complètement effaré. Son ami attrapa son bras pour l'aider à tenir debout le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Il les fusilla tous du regard sous leurs rire en rougissant de honte et de colère. Rageusement, il sortit du lac à grands pas.

\- Nico, t'énerves pas ! cria Percy en lui courant après.

\- Laisse-moi ! ordonna-t-il en ramassant sa veste.

\- Ecoute on est désolé, pars pas maintenant, demanda-t-il en attrapant son bras pour le tourner vers lui.

Nico se figea en voyant les yeux implorant de son ami et se retrouva dans l'incapacité de refuser sa demande.

\- C'est pas ça… Je…

Il se tut, incapable de terminer d'avouer ce qui le dérangeait. Tête baissée, il détournait ferment son regard et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je sais pas nager ! avoua-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Oh… mais je peux t'apprendre si tu veux !

Il fit non de la tête en rougissant d'avantage. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser d'avantage en face des autres.

\- Pas maintenant… le soir, proposa Percy.

Il voulait vraiment passé du temps seul avec Nico et savait que le garçon était timide. En fait, la présence de leurs amis ne ferait que les bloquer tous les deux. Et puis il était tellement mignon avec ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, il lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il avant de se sauver rapidement.

Il partit aussitôt s'enfermer dans son bungalow et se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant béatement. Il avait ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un rendez-vous avec le demi-dieu le plus convoité du Camp des Sang-Mêlés. Il ne réussirait jamais à se calmer tant il était impatient d'y être. Il aurait même l'occasion de le toucher ou peut être d'être dans ses bras, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre rien que d'y penser.

Après le repas, il tourna en rond jusqu'à ce que Percy vienne toquer à sa porte.

\- Salut !

\- Salut…

Le jeune homme sourit et l'entraîna en direction de la plage où ils étaient le matin même. Il se déshabilla, imité par Nico et avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Une fois le brun près de lui il commença par lui apprendre à faire la planche sur le ventre. Et ce n'était pas gagner. Il détestait que l'eau touche sa tête et cambrait trop son dos pour réussir à flotter correctement. Percy était debout en face de lui et tenait ses mains pour l'aider à se maintenir et l'encourageait avec un sourire fier. Ils passèrent une heure et demie à lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de l'eau qui pouvait entrer dans sa bouche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il est trop mal aux jambes pour continuer.

Sur le chemin pour retourner à son bungalow, le jeune homme le félicita jusqu'à le faire rougir. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main en sortant de l'eau et la tenait toujours. Mais au moins, quand ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant la maison d'Hadès, ils étaient tous les deux aussi gênés et rougissants l'un que l'autre. Ils se séparèrent sans avoir osé faire quoi que ce soit, mais le premier pas était amorcé.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Et chaque jour ils se rapprochaient un peu plus. Nico s'ouvrait de plus en plus, parlait plus de lui et de ce qu'il aimait. Percy avait alors découvert un garçon adorable et particulièrement buté, ce qu'il savait déjà, mais surtout quelqu'un qui avait peu confiance en lui et qu'il fallait souvent encourager. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour apprendre à nager, mais le fils Poséidon le soupçonnait de ne pas faire d'efforts pour ne pas être seul de nouveau.

Ce soir là, ils avaient à peine mit les pieds dans l'eau avant de s'asseoir sur la plage pour discuter. Nico avait fini par avouer à Jason qu'il passait une partie de la nuit avec Percy et depuis il ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Le simple fait d'y penser le rendait nerveux et son ami l'avait sentit. Les doigts posés sous son menton pour relever sa tête, il scrutait ses yeux à la recherche d'une réponse. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : combler ce petit espace.

Les joues rouges, il chassa la main de Percy pour pouvoir baisser la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas, murmura la voix de son ami à son oreille.

Il dégageait une telle impression de **fragilité** que le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à lui résister. Même s'il devait essuyer un refus brutal, il devait savoir pour pouvoir tourner la page.

Il releva de nouveau la tête de Nico pour croiser son regard gêné et innocent. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient rouge tous les deux et le fils d'Hadès était incapable de formuler les trois petits mots qui formaient une boule dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Percy.

Nico passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui, et l'affaire fut réglée.

Il s'était passé presque un an avant qu'ils fassent l'amour pour la première fois. Percy trouvait que seize ans était trop jeune, peu importait que Nico en ait désespérément envie et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il finissait à califourchon sur ses genoux en train de se tortiller pour essayer de soulager son érection.

Ils avaient attendu l'été suivant de retourner au Camp des Sang-Mêlés pour profiter de toute l'intimité qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient dans le bungalow numéro 13 quand Percy n'avait plus trouvé aucune excuse pour faire attendre son amant.

Allongé au dessus de lui, il dévorait sa bouche comme si plus jamais il ne pourrait y goûter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie, mais avait peur que Nico le regrette. Ce serait sa première fois, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Il enleva rapidement son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau froide et en profita pour couvrir son cou de baisers. Il essayait d'apprendre tout son corps par cœur sans se soucier des faibles protestations que ça occasionnait et qu'il balayait d'un baiser. Après son cou, il descendit le long de torse pour grignoter ses tétons. Il ne s'attendait pas au long gémissement qui s'échappa de lui. Ravi de son effet, il continua à en sucer un tout en pinçant l'autre jusqu'à ce que son amant tire ses cheveux pour l'éloigner en gémissant plaintivement. Il contempla fièrement ses mamelons rouges et tendus et embrassa ses lèvres.

Puis Nico l'aida à enlever son propre T-shirt et il l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en plaquant ses mains contre le matelas :

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça faiblement et laissa Percy embrasser son nombril avant de dégrafer son pantalon. Rapidement il se retrouva entièrement nu et exposé face à son amant entre ses cuisses. Certain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie, il ferma les yeux gêné.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? demanda anxieusement Percy.

\- Non !

Il le regardait farouchement, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser en plan alors qu'il recevait ce qu'il désirait depuis presque un an.

Percy lui sourit amoureusement et attrapa son érection, le faisant gémir longuement. Il haletait de plus en plus fort alors que son amant se penchait embrasser et lécher son sexe. Nico se tordait de plus en plus, les mains dans ses cheveux. Quand il releva la tête pour observer son visage, il était écroulé contre les oreillers, le visage rouge mais béat. Il tendit paresseusement le bras pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant posée sur la table de nuit et le lui donna.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, aboya-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

Percy rit et obtempéra. De nouveau il se pencha entre ses jambes et les écartant assez largement pour se glisser entre elles. Il réchauffa l'huile sur ses doigts avant de caresser son intimité lentement. Il attendit un regard de noir de la part de Nico pour glisser un premier doigt en lui. Le jeune homme avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour que la douleur son inexistante. Après quelques mouvements pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, il en ajouta un deuxième. Celui-ci lui tira un petit cri de douleur et Percy s'obligea à s'arrête pour l'embrasser et le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bouger de nouveau.

Il fit de même quand glissa un troisième doigt au côté des autres et quand il entra lentement en lui.

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Nico refusa qu'ils arrêtent.

\- Je t'aime, murmurait-t-il en s'accrochant à son cou pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'aimerais pas moins.

Il lui lança un regard perdu avant de renifler :

\- Si, je veux.

Percy caressa ses hanches et commença à bouger lentement et doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Au fur et à mesure de ses demandes, le jeune homme augmenta la force et la vitesse de ses mouvements, jusqu'à le faire crier de plaisir. Lui-même ne parvenait plus à retenir sa voix, ni son orgasme quand il ses yeux vitreux qui le regardaient fixement. Quelques mouvements sur son érection et Nico le suivait au septième ciel.

Soupirant de bonheur, il se blottit contre son amant sans se soucier de leurs corps collants. Il était au paradis et s'était mille fois mieux que toutes les journées qu'il avait passé seul dans les Enfers.


End file.
